POP's Saga
!!! This Fanon is Canceled, It won't work for me !!! POP's Saga (POP) will be a upcoming fanon made by Pops8459394 Many playable level pages have an APK Editor code, meaning you can play these levels if you have APK Editor installed. See http://candycrush.wikia.com/wiki/User%3AEdwin91476/DIYLevels to get info about making levels on APK Editor. You can make them on your phone. Level types Currently, there are 10 level types in this game. Moves levels ( ): The first level, the player is given a set number of moves and must meet the minimum score before running out of moves. A majority of later moves levels contain candy bombs, and with moves levels, you must actually reach the end of the level (0 moves left) to pass; if you reach the target score but don't reach the end of the level due to a candy bomb exploding, you will still fail the level. Jelly levels ( ): Introduced at level 6, the player is given a set number of moves or time to destroy all jelly-filled spaces by making a move with the candy above it. Ingredient levels ( ): Introduced at level 11: To win an ingredients level, the player must bring all the required ingredients down to the bottom of the board (or anywhere where there is a green arrow). Chocolate levels ( ): Introduced at level 36: The player must break all the chocolate on the board. Candy Order levels ( ): Introduced at level 66, the player must collect a specific number of colored candies, special candies, blockers or special candy combinations using a set number of moves or time. Mixed levels ( ): Introduced at level 291, a mix between two or more level types. Jelly Color levels ( ): Introduced at level 411: To pass this level type, the player must turn all jelly on the board from red to green. Jam levels ( ): Introduced at level 471: To win a Jam level, the player must spread the Jam through the entire board. Ice levels ( ): Introduced at level 591: To win a Ice level, the player has to clear all the ice on the board. Anti order levels ( ): Introduced at level 1131: The player must use all given moves without collecting a specific amount of candies, special candies and blockers. Banana levels ( ): Introduced at level 1266: The player must collect all the required banana bunches using a set number of moves or time. Lives Yes! This game solve the problem by not to have lives system! You can play with unlimited fails. Difficulty Every level, there is a color coding on the Infobox to tell you the difficulty. The difficulty part in the infobox section also tells you how the difficulty is on a scale from 0 to 9. Below is the meaning of the difficulty: 0: None (White): Can be done in one attempt all the time, proven to be impossible to fail without pressing the quit button. The probability of succeeding is guaranteed. 1: Very Easy (Cyan): Can be done in one (most of the time) or rarely two attempts. The probability of succeeding is very high. Levels with this rating are uncommon. Episodes with mean up to 2 have this difficulty. 2: Easy (Teal): Can be mostly done within three attempts. The probability of succeeding is high. Levels with this rating are common. Episodes with mean 2,01 to 3 have this difficulty. 3: Somewhat Easy (Dark Green): Can be done in about 4-7 attempts. The probability of succeeding is moderate. Levels with this rating are common. Episodes with mean 3,01 to 3,5 have this difficulty. 4: Medium (Yellow): Can be done within 10 attempts (15 for extreme cases). The probability of succeeding is moderate. Levels with this rating are common. Episodes with mean 3,51 to 4 have this difficulty. 5: Somewhat Hard (Orange): Can be done within 15 attempts (20 for extreme cases). The probability of succeeding is quite low. Levels with this rating are common. Episodes with mean 4,01 to 4,5 have this difficulty. 6: Hard (Red): Can be done within 20 attempts. (30 for extreme cases) The probability of succeeding is low. Levels with this rating are common. Episodes with mean 4,51 to 5 have this difficulty. 7: Very Hard (Maroon): Can take up to roughly 50 attempts. (75 for extreme cases). The probability of succeeding is very low. Levels with this rating are somewhat common. Episodes with mean 5,01 to 6 have this difficulty. 8: Extremely Hard (Black): Can take up to hundreds, or even thousands of attempts for extreme cases. The probability of succeeding is extremely low. Levels with this rating are rare. Episodes with mean 6,01 to 7 have this difficulty. 9: Nearly Impossible (Midnight Blue): Can take up more than hundreds or even thousands of attempts. The probability of succeeding is extremely low. Levels with this rating are ultra rare. Episodes with mean 7,01 or higher have this difficulty. D: Impossible (Grey): Can not be done, proven to be unbeaten without any boosters and cheats. The probability of succeeding is none. Levels with this rating will be redesigned imediately! R: Variable (Purple): Can be done in range of just one attempt to more than thousands of attempts The probability of succeeding is highly depending on the board layout. Episodes Episodes Category:Fanon Games